


for dizzier heights

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: 30kisses, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip off the rung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for dizzier heights

**Author's Note:**

> 30Kisses prompt #1, "look over here". Title comes from a Nikola Tesla quote about ideas, that ends: "...your step gets firm and sure and you begin to look - for dizzier heights". Many thanks to blue_sappir for looking this over and her kind words about it! It's only been changed a tiny amount since you last looked at it.
> 
> (I like this trope way too much, heh.)

"'Just get the book' he says. 'I'll be right back' he says. 'Just look over here' he says. As if there's no chance it might be misshelved. It's your library, Professor, not mine. I have no idea what it even looks like." Utsumi hangs her head, her forehead touching the rung of the book ladder.

"This is worse than trying to find an ingredient at the market. Forget it." She narrows her eyes at the shelf in front of her. "Beaten by a book search. What kind of detective are you?"

"I'd say a good one," Yukawa comments and Utsumi startles, frowns, and tries to complain, but gets overridden as he just barrels on, "but I doubt that you're really concerned about your acumen. You can come down; it's not up there."

The look Yukawa casts up to her is almost all innocence, but there's a lift to his eyebrow that speaks of subtle amusement. Utsumi levels a disdainful look at him, saying, "And how exactly do you know that?"

"I'd forgotten I gave it away, but that's of no concern; this will serve well enough."

He holds up another book.

"You mean to tell me this was for nothing? Just wait until I get down there and --"

"That's an extreme reaction for a simple misunderstanding."

"It's a waste of my time to do your research for you. You have assistants for that, don't you?" She looks over her shoulder at him, releasing one hand to gesture at him. "Use them. I didn't come here just to --"

The rung is gone, is the thought that interrupts Utsumi, gone from the toes of a foot she'd thought was on target. A slip off the rung and a sharp tilt like the jerk of a fairground ride, colliding with the reality that her feet are no longer on the ladder and that she's now caught up against Yukawa's chest, squeezed tight around her waist, her right arm trapped against her side. A dull wave of noise roars in her ears and then is lost in her pure astonishment that -- despite feeling numb in the oddest places -- the tip of his nose against hers is cold. All these crowding realizations cause a crackle in her throat, which comes out in a very undignified croak. 

His eyes are wide, no less surprised than she is, and she can see her own face in his pupils. She blinks, loses focus, and hears a brief rumbling hum, that climbs into an unspoken question, and then she feels a brief warm press of his lips to hers, a sway and release, and she's on her feet again, her left hand clenched around the shoulder seam of his lab coat, dragging it and Yukawa's posture askew.

He nods once, as if in approval, and his eyes crinkle at the corners, though the smile on his face holds little more than a slight, satisfied curve.

Utsumi lets go, almost shoving herself away, and hits the rungs of the ladder behind her, which she grabs, though they've been treacherous enough.

"Point taken," Yukawa says. "I won't rely on you to find my resources for me."

He bends over, and Utsumi finds herself flinching away, even though all he does is pick up a book -- his book -- from the floor, where it is lying pages down. He dusts it off and closes it.

"You kissed me!"

"We kissed each other."

"You kissed me."

"Perhaps when we're finished here and you're sufficiently over being appalled we could do it again."

Utsumi blinks, feeling heat creep up her neck and prickle on the tips of her ears. How dare he, she thinks, sound so _sarcastic_ about her reaction.

"That's a nice color. You look very healthy."

"I am not blushing!"

"Say it louder; I'm sure my students would like the information." He tilts his head, shakes it, somewhat dismayed, then brushes past her. "They're due any minute now."

He places the book down on the table, and turns. Utsumi gapes, at a loss for words.

"Ah, blessed silence," Yukawa says flatly, and makes sure to look at her; to see that Utsumi catches the insult, though it is lacking in any hurtful barb she hasn't heard before and is just enough to let her know her reaction was, perhaps, not what he was expecting. Something to sort out later. Definitely.

"Keep treating me like that and I won't kiss you at all," she grumbles, through closed teeth.

He chuckles. "A very valid threat. Understood."


End file.
